thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Magog
Name: Magog Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 1D / 3D Mechanical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Perception: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Strength: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Technical: 1D+1 / 3D+1 Move: 10 / 12 Size: 1.25 - 1.75 m Weight: 50 - 100 kg Special Abilities: *Paralyzing Bite: STR+1D; victim must make a moderate strength check or be paralyzed for 1D minutes. *Powerful Claws: STR+1D *Superior Senses: Search +1D *Echolocation: Search +1D, sound based only *Magog warriors have been known to spit what appears to be a form of acid from their digestive tracts directly into the face of their enemies, immobilizing the victim before they feed on them.The Magog rolls their Dexterity to hit, the victim(s) can roll a dodge. If successful, the victim suffers the attacking Magog's Strength in acid damage to their eyes. If the victim takes takes more than 3 points of damage, after resistances are rolls, they are effectively blinded until proper medical treatment is given. The victim must also make a Moderate Strength check or be paralyzed for 1D minutes. *Tough: Magog receive a +1D to resist all forms of damage. *Magog can survive without oxygen for an hour and in the vacuum of space with the assistance of an oxygen mask. *Magog are able to survive for several weeks without food. (To determine the exact length of time, the Magog rolls their strength, the result is the number of days they can survive without food, after which they die from starvation. The length of time is different each time a Magog goes without food, thus requiring a new strength roll each time.) *One of their few weaknesses is they are carnivores and must kill their prey (animal or fish) to initiate the digestion process, they cannot digest stored or non freshly killed food. Description: The Magog are a race of bipedal, furred sentient beings that are the single most feared species in all the known worlds. While the Magog did not destroy the Commonwealth, they certainly gorged themselves feasting on its remains. Since their catastrophic attacks in the waning days of the Nietzschean uprising, the Magog have roamed through the Known Worlds nearly unchecked, launching devastating raids against populated worlds only to retreat again, leaving devastation in their wake. Thus far, no political or military entity has been strong enough to check their depredations, though the worlds of the Than Hegemony and more powerful Nietzschean Prides stay relatively safe. But despite causing widespread death and destruction, the Magog have not expanded their former range in a concerted fashion, aside from turning a handful of former Commonwealth territories such as Double Happiness, Dyhedra, and Zinn's World into breeding worlds. For their own mysterious reasons, the Magog largely prefer to live on their own planets in the former Quarantine Zone. The other significant change since the Commonwealth's fall has been the conversion of some Magog, namely Rev Bem to the new religion of Wayism (see The Way). Unfortunately, Wayism's tenets of peace and cooperation have only appealed to a tiny minority of Magog, while the vast majority remain as violent and bloodthirsty as ever. Over a billion Magog on the breeding world of Dyhedra were recently killed when their solar system was nova bombed by their former victims, a group of child warriors living on a nearby abandoned High Guard space station. The station has since become a protectorate of the restored Systems Commonwealth, with the governments of Xinti and Castalia helping rehabilitate the station and its inhabitants. They generally exhibit and prefer a feral, caveman like lifestyle with Magog cunning almost entirely directed toward killing other sentient beings or using them as unwilling hosts for their progeny. Though they can and have been known to use weapons, they usually do not, seeming to prefer tactics of swarming their opponents on foot, fearlessly charging over the bodies of other dead Magog to attack. Reproductive Method The Magog are all one gender, and reproduce by laying eggs in the paralyzed bodies of large organisms, exclusively sentient ones. The Magog "parent" then watches over the host for the couple of weeks it takes for its young to hatch and eat their way out of the host organism, which in the process dies a slow, agonizing death. Interestingly, the resulting Magog young seem to contain small amounts of DNA from the host as well as the Magog parent, this likely introduces genetic variation and why they require a sentient host. The rate at which Magog offspring grow to physical adulthood is believed to be a function of how much food is available to the young, with abundant supply this can be as little as a fortnight after emerging from their host. This fact in addition to the Magog's numerous offensive adaptations have lead many to believe that the Magog were originally engineered by the Spirit of the Abyss. Source: *The Andromeda Wiki: Magog *thedemonapostle